The invention relates to a manually guided floor cleaning machine, comprising a chassis with a front end and a rear end in relation to a straight ahead forward travel direction, a wheel arrangement, which is arranged on the chassis in the region of the rear end, and a cleaning head, which is pivotably arranged on the chassis in the region of the front end.
A floor treatment machine with a driven floor treatment arrangement with a non-circular treatment face is known from WO 98/43527 A1 or EP 0 926 976 B1, which comprises at least one treatment body that is pivotable about a vertical axis in relation to the floor treatment machine. The floor treatment device has a non-circular treatment face, the width extent of which is oriented transverse to the travel direction. The floor treatment device is pivotable depending on the respective travel direction with its non-circular treatment face about a vertical rotational axis relative to the machine body, in such a way that even when negotiating curves, the width extent of the treatment body in each case remains oriented transversely to the current travel direction.
A drivable carriage with at least one pivotable running wheel and/or a pivotable actuating, working or cleaning unit as well as at least one sensor device is known from EP 1 239 762 B1. The sensor device is arranged in such a way that it is pivotable, at least relatively, with the steerable running wheel and/or the pivotable actuating, working or cleaning unit in the same pivoting direction.
A floor scrubber operated from behind is known from WO 2004/073477 A1, which comprises a front region with a first wheel pair and a scrubbing head. A rear region is provided having a second wheel pair. The front region and the rear region are pivotably connected to one another by means of a corresponding mechanism, with a vertical pivot axis. A tank for cleaning liquid is provided. Furthermore, a dirty water tank is provided. An operator can bring about a relative rotary movement between the front region and the rear region by means of a steering system. A motor system drives the first wheel pair or the second wheel pair.
There is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,507 a floor cleaning machine, which has a seat and a steering device, steering taking place by means of the application of pressure on a handle or on a foot pedal of a yoke arrangement.
A floor treatment machine with a variable working width is known from DE 43 37 633 C2, comprising a machine body and an operating device to handle said machine, a floor treatment device, which comprises a treatment body, with a non-circular overall treatment face being provided on the lower side of the machine body. The operating device is position-variable with respect to the machine body in a substantially horizontal plane.
A portable polishing device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,624.
An electrically driven hand-held scrubbing machine is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,502.
A carpet scrubbing machine is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,842,788.
A floor treatment machine is known from EP 1 344 484 A2.